Finding Love
by MyDog8MyHomework
Summary: Mia Martinez moved to La Push, Washington. She meets Paul and Jared and they both like her but her friend Kim likes Jared. Paul and Jared are trying to find love in Mia and Kim is trying to find love in Jared.
1. Chapter 1

CH.1 Moving

I was in Brooklyn, New York with my dad and my little brother, Jason. My dad hated it here so he decided to move to La Push, Washington. I was packing up everything wanting to leave. When I was

done packing up, I went downstairs to tell my dad I was done. He was with Jason, helping him pack up. I put all my stuff in the car. We finally got to the airport,it was really crowded with a whole bunch of people. My dad pushed his way to the front desk.

"Three tickets for La Push, Washington!" My dad said basically yelling.

He gave the man the money and gave us three tickets. We got on the plane and took our seats. I started to think about everything that happened in New York. First I thought about how my mom died in a drive by shooting while she was with my little brother [Thank god he didn't get hurt]. I thought about how my dad almost got stabbed. When I was done thinking I fell asleep. When I woke up I heard my dad talking to my little brother and making him laugh every now and then.

"Good morning sunshine."My dad said.

I looked around and the speaker went off and said "WERE LANDING". We got off the plane and we saw a crowd of people surrounding the plane. We got threw the crowd of people and dad rented a car for us. Then we started to drive around the city looking for a house. My dad found one and bought it. We started to put furniture in the house. My room was right by my brothers room, which sucks because he screams every time he hears something. By the time we were done it was midnight. I looked over were my brother was and he was passed out on the couch. I told my dad I was gonna bring him up and he nodded. I picked him up and brought him up. Then I got into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt then went up to bed. In the morning I got dressed and went to a little restaurant and went in. I went to the counter and ordered some food. When I was done I threw out my trash. I walked out when my phone was vibrating. My dad said to get back home. When I was reading and walking I bumped into someone.

"Watch where your going bitch!"The girl said. I muttered slut and she heard it.

"Hey Leah wait up!" the guy said out of breathe. He finally caught up to her.

"Oh hi i'm Seth."

"Mia." I said.

"This is Leah." he said.

"Oh."

"Do you want to hang out with us?" he asked.

"Can't my dad needs me."

I caught Leah just staring at me. I said bye to them and left. I got home and asked my dad what he needed me for. He said I had to watch Jason. My dad is going out with a girl named Mary he met her online. He left and I got Jason out to feed him. He eventually fell asleep. I put him in his crib and left. I started to watch TV. I watched TV for a hour until my brother woke up. I got up and got him. I fed him. I sat down with my brother watching some baby show. My dad walked in with his girlfriend Mary. I got up and went to the kitchen where they were.

"Did you have fun?" my dad asked.

"Why would you even ask that?"

"To annoy you." he said with a grin.

"Shut up." I heard Mary laugh a little.

"Go take Jason up."

I went to get Jason, I took him upstairs and put him in his crib. I went back downstairs. I walked

into the kitchen. I saw them making out.

"You know there's kids here." They both looked at me.

Mary blushed while my dad looked embarrassed.

I said "awkward". Then Mary gave my dad a kiss and left. I went in the living and changed the channel to mtv. Silent library was on. My dad looked at me like I was stupid. I looked at him like he doesn't like guys who get their balls hit with something.

"Lets watch something else." dad said. He must be crazy, he knew I wasn't gonna give it up.

"No." He said fine because he knew I was gonna win so he went upstairs.

I got tired and went upstairs. I got on my shorts and tank top. I fell asleep. I woke up in the night. It was hard to go back to sleep. I finally fell asleep. It was hard to fall back asleep in a new place. I remember I always heard screaming and gun shots. Nothing was going on, all I could hear were crickets and the sound of rain and thunder. I could tell I was gonna like it here.


	2. School Stuff

My dad was trying to find a school for me. He found a lot but he didn't know which one to pick. He decided Quileute Tribal High School, I really don't care as long as their sexy guys their,I'm good. He said I'd be starting on Monday. I nodded and left because I really didn't care. I went upstairs to get my brother, Jason. He was still sleeping, but for some reason he always wakes up at 6:00 and its 7:00, to me I thinks its really stupid.

"Is your brother up?"

"No, isn't that weird?"I said mysteriously.

"Yeah, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing,why would I do something so cruel and evil?"I said innocently.

He ran upstairs before he answered my question. I watched TV for an hour or so and went on facebook plus I've been prank calling my friends from my dads cellphone. I've been doing this for maybe 3 hours. I finally fell asleep on the couch and woke up in the middle of the night. I went upstairs and collapsed on my bed. It felt like heaven just laying there and doing nothing. It was Saturday so in 2 more days I'd be in school which I hate the most.

I woke up with my brother laying on top of me drooling. I pushed him off the bed. I leaned down to see if he was okay. He had a huge smile on his face and said...

"You have school HAHAHA!"

It sucks that he's learning new words EVERY FUCKING DAY. I just gave him the evil eye until he went crying or running, which I succeed. I got up and looked at my wolf calender. I saw that my dads birthday was this Wednesday. I couldn't believe I forgot my DADS BIRTHDAY, I mean who the hell forgets your dads birthday. I wondered what I was going to get him. I know he likes German Shepard's,and I know I have enough money from my old job. I guess I have to wait. I went to see where Jason went,and of course he was by my dad on his leg.

"I see my little buddy woke you up."

"This was your idea, wasn't it."I said ,positive I was right.

"Yep."Jason kept giggling and got really annoying so I gave him the death stare and its so predictable that he ran into the living room.

I said I was going out because I couldn't stand being here but I left that part out. I went to the Cafe of La Push [A.K.A. The little restaurant]. I saw Seth with Leah with a hot group of people. I thought about going over there and say "Hi" but I don't want to barge in so I decided to just get noticed by one of them. I tried to talk sorta loud but not really loud so people don't think I'm a freak. I was surprised that actually worked. Seth shouted "Hey" really loud. I turned and smiled. He gave me the motion to come and I came.

"Hey,Mia!"Seth shouted.

"Hey."

"See guys, I can discover someone." He said trying to be smart.

"You didn't discover me the doctor who got me out of my moms you know what did." I said smartly. Everybody except Seth was cracking up and I was surprised Leah was laughing too.

"Dude, you just got burned and by a girl!"

" Shut up, Paul!"

They all got in a funny argument that I was enjoying. By the time they were done I knew all of their names and I had to go. I said "Bye"and left. I had to go home because their was nothing else to do but go home. I hate that I don't have a present for my dad it just agitates me that I don't have it. I try to forget about and I do, well for now. I walk in the door and see Mary talking to my dad. They didn't know I was there so I tried to ease drop on them. They were talking about the school I was going to. Mary kept on saying I shouldn't go and that was pissing me off, she can't tell me where I should go and where I can't go. Whats so bad about anyway its just a fucking school how bad could it be. I finally break the silence when they start to kiss. They turn and face me, I just wave at them. I see Jason trying to get a peanut butter cookie. I grab him right before he tries to take a bite.

"Nice job on trying to protect,Jason."I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Well maybe you should." I walk out mad at him while taking Jason with me.

How could you possibly not pay attention to him. If he died I have no clue what I would do without him and he knows hes allergic to peanuts. I know I can't stay mad at him because his birthday. I wish it was Jason's birthday because hes so cute and laughable plus I know the perfect gift. It would be a teddy bear and a blanket, I know its a common gift for a baby but he never had any stuffed animals or anything soft besides his crib. He eventually fell asleep in my arms and I had to put him in his crib because my dad came in.

"Are you mad at me?" He said.

"Yeah, he could of died because of you!"

"I'm sorry, if you weren't there he would of died,sorry."I don't say anything and he finally leaves.

I went on facebook to see if anyone said anything. Seth send me because friend request and I accepted. I didn't think he would send me a one after what I said. But I guess he had some heart in him. I was on facebook for hours and decided to watch TV. Mary left and there was nothing to ease drop on so I took a long nap.

I woke up from the sound of crying. I wish my dad got him so I didn't have to. I basically was sleep walking up the stairs. When I picked him up he immediately stopped crying. I made him some food and fed him. I turned on Sponge Bob and watched. I had my arm around him so he wouldn't be able to get in to trouble if I fell asleep on accident. Jason wasn't with me so I ran into the kitchen of course he wasn't in there so I looked everywhere in the house except his crib and of course I was so stupid that I didn't check their first. He was in the crib fast asleep. I took some left over pizza and heated it up. I ate it up so fast not even caring if anyone sees me. I felt like a hobo so I took a shower. When I got out it was 7:00. I expected it to be like 10:00. I hate when time goes so slow its just annoying. I got in some shorts that had fake diamonds in a heart on my butt and I got on my plain white T-shirt. I saw my dad making dinner and helped. We were making spaghetti and meatballs. I got the plates,forks,and spoons out. When it was done, I got Jason from his crib and went down stairs. I set him up in his little eating thing and got his plate ready. Then I got my plate and then my dads. When I was done I cleaned up the table and Jason. I put Jason on the couch and put on Fairly Odd Parents. He got threw three shows and passed out. My dad took him up for me. I put on MTV, Silent Library was on I was hoping Jersey Shore was on or Parental Control. I watched five episodes, two from Silent Library,

two from Teen Mom,and one from 16 and Pregnant. My dad watched Teen Mom with me and he said he was out when they were having sex. I swear if it doesn't turn 10:00 I will scream like the girl in Scary Movie. Its 9:00 and dinner at least would have been an hour plus watching five episodes would have been three hours. I got up and looked outside, it was raining like always. I grabbed the candy jar off the refrigerator. They were left overs from Halloween. I ate like 3 lollipops,4 jolly ranchers,and 1 popcorn ball. I got sick of candy which isn't like me at all. I got some Dr. Pepper from the garage. I drank it from the bottle because nobody likes it but me and I'm to lazy. I got full and tired. I put away the Dr. Pepper and the jar of candy. I turned to AMTV to listen and watch music videos. My favorite song came on its called Workout by J Cole. I did this the whole night not even tired.

**Hope you liked it:] Please review please I will try to write faster**


End file.
